fortnitefandomcom-20200223-history
Limited Time Modes
Limited Time Modes or LTMs are a type of game mode available in Fortnite: Battle Royale. They often add a unique twist to the default game mode. List of Limited Time Modes Air Royale First introduced in Season 8, Air Royale is a duos-only LTM where each duo has to ride a plane. The goal is to destroy others planes 3 times by using weapons and boosts. Upgrade your weapons by collecting sky chests that fall from the sky. Heal your plane by collecting med kits. Limited to 3 respawns per plane. Arsenal First introduced in 14 Days of Summer, Arsenal is Fortnite’s version of gun game. You cycle between 30 guns that become less powerful as you eliminate opponents, making it harder to progress. The 30 guns that cycle will stay the same in all matches. To get a Victory Royale, you must eliminate an opponent using the 30th gun. Barebones Barebones is an LTM in which most of the HUD is removed. Even your own teammates' location is hidden. Respawning is OFF. Blitz Blitz is a faster-paced version of Battle Royale. The storm shrinks faster and materials are harvested faster. Respawning is OFF. Blitz Showdown It would later get a competitive version called Blitz Showdown, where the highest ranking players in their region that played the mode received 20,000 V-Bucks. Bounty Bounty - Eliminate players in order to obtain gold tokens. You must reach the token goal to win. Limited to 3 lives per player. This mode is also known as Wick’s Bounty for promotional purposes. Close Encounters Close Encounters is a LTM in which only Shotguns, Jetpacks, Grapplers, Shockwaves, and Balloons spawn in the game. Respawning is OFF. The Floor is Lava First introduced in Season 8, The Floor is Lava is based on the trend of the same name. Lava gradually rises from the lowest parts of the map. The lava can deal 20 damage by touching it. You get materials gradually in your inventory because when near the endgame, the lava will cover the map in its entirety. Respawning is OFF. Getaway In Getaway, squads must open safes to find a jewel and one of its members must bring to four vans in the center of the storm (three from the get-go, one near the end), giving the squads four chances to win. Ground Game In Ground Game, the material cap and ammo capacity are both lower. The lower material cap is to prevent build fights and to use the maps natural cover. Respawning is OFF. High Explosives In High Explosives, the only weapons that can appear are explosives. Respawning is OFF. Horde Rush Horde Rush is a cooperative LTM where a squad of four (including yourself) has to fight against continuous waves of Cube Fiends. These Cube Fiends come in different variants and are stronger than the normal fiends. Infinity Gauntlet A promotional LTM for Avengers: Infinity War, Infinity Gauntlet is where one player can become Thanos, the main antagonist from the Avengers, and must use many abilities to erase other players. One Shot In One Shot, the only weapons that can appear are Sniper Rifles. The health cap is 50 and there are no shields. Thus, the name implies because one shot is enough. Respawning is OFF. Playground Playground, which started as an LTM and is now a permanent mode. Playground gives the player approximately four hours to battle, build, and loot along with 15 others maximum. Playground has now become a standard part of the base game modes. Score Royale In Score Royale, last man standing is no longer important! Instead, you have to score to win. Respawning is OFF. Slide In Slide, your feet are covered with ice and you cannot get rid of it. Unlimited Grapplers are available here. Respawning is OFF. Soaring Solos In Soaring Solos, glider re-deploy is enabled. Respawning is OFF. Solid Gold In Solid Gold, every weapon you get is Legendary! Respawning is OFF. Solo Showdown Solo Showdown is a special in-game competition. Where the best players can get free V-Bucks by playing matches. Respawning is OFF. Sneaky Silencers In Sneaky Silencers, the only weapons that can appear are suppressed weapons. Respawning is OFF. Sniper Shootout In Sniper Shootout, the only weapons that can appear are Sniper Rifles and Scoped Assault Rifles. Respawning is OFF. Steady Storm In Steady Storm, there is no time in between phases. The storm continuously shrinks. Respawning is OFF. Strategic Structures In this LTM, the metal and stone structure healths, resource farming have been increased, with their material caps lowered. The player must think before it builds. Respawning is OFF. Sword Fight In Sword Fight, the Infinity Blade is included in the roster. Respawning is OFF. Wild West In Wild West, there is a limited roster of weapons all based on the Wild West. There is also no shields in this LTM. Respawning is OFF. The Combine The Combine is a single-player LTM. The Combine is an aiming course on 5 different areas: medium-range, close-range, long-range, zip line, and building. List of Large Team Modes Large Team Modes are a special category of LTMs, where there can be more than 5 players in a group. Team Rumble In Team Rumble, there are 2 teams with 20 players each, each coming from different Battle Buses in different sides. The goal is to help your team reach 125 eliminations before the other team does. Only weapons of Rare rarity and higher are available. 50v50 50v50 is the first LTM in Fortnite: Battle Royale. There are 2 teams with 50 players each, each coming from different Battle Buses in different sides. Respawning is OFF. Reboot cards instantly expire. Soaring 50s It’s a glider re-deploy version of 50v50. Respawning is OFF. Reboot cards instantly expire. Solid Gold: 50v50 Every weapon that appears is Legendary! Respawning is OFF. Reboot cards instantly expire. Teams of 33 In Teams of 33, there are 3 teams with 33 players each, each coming from different Battle Buses with their routes forming a triangle. Respawning is OFF. Reboot cards instantly expire. Teams of 20 In Teams of 20, there are 5 teams with 20 players each, each coming from different Battle Buses with their routes forming a pentagon. Respawning is OFF. Reboot cards instantly expire. Teams of 12 In Teams of 12, there are 8 teams with 12 players each, each coming from different Battle Buses with their routes forming an octagon. Respawning is OFF. Reboot cards instantly expire. Disco Domination In Disco Domination, there are 2 teams. Capture a dance floor by using emotes in them to earn points. There are 4 different dance floors, the more you capture, the more points you get. It also has respawn, so you don’t have to worry about being eliminated. The first team to get 100 points wins. Endgame A promotional LTM for Avengers: Endgame, Endgame is a LTM where there are two teams of 20 players: the Avengers and the Chitauri with Thanos. The goal is for the Chitauri to collect all six Infinity Stones and for the heroes to eliminate the chitauri. Food Fight First introduced in Season 6 for Thanksgiving 2018, Food Fight is where 2 teams represent two different restaurants: Durrr Burger and Pizza Pit. Harvest and loot in your isolated side of the map until the wall drops. Then, use your weapons to destroy your competition away! Food Fight: Deep Fried It’s a version of Food Fight. Defeat each other’s mascots while lava is rising from above. Your materials increase every now and then. This variation was introduced in Season 8. Both variations of Food Fight never returned for Thanksgiving 2019, due to Chapter 2: Season 1, with the simple LTMs being added. Team Terror In Team Terror, 2 teams of 20 players each fight against each other alongside the Cube Monsters. List of Creative-based LTMs Beach Assault Beach Assault is the first Creative-based LTM, and won first place in a contest. There are two teams: Attackers and Defenders. Complete various objectives and destroy the core in the fort in the fastest time to win. Gun Fright Gun Fright is a 2v2 minigame made by Bludrive. All players get the same random two-weapon load-out, that is required to eliminate the opponents through 5 rounds. Search and Destroy Introduced for the Love and War event, Search and Destroy is a 6v6 Creative-based LTM. There are 2 teams: Attackers and Defenders. Attackers must plant a bomb on either the A or B sides and must not be defused by the Defenders for 45 seconds for it to explode and to win. If the Defenders defuse the bomb in 45 seconds, they win. If the bomb isn't planted and one team is completely wiped out. The other team wins. The game lasts for 7 rounds, with a team swap after the 3rd and 6th rounds. First team to 4 victories, wins. There are 3 maps, Cove, Factory, and Streets. Zone Wars Zone Wars is a Creative phenomenon. Each player is given a random load-out to use in an endgame simulation. There are four different Zone Wars maps including: Desert, Colosseum, Downhill River, and Vortex, which are made by the following respectively: jotapegame, jesgran, Enigma, and zeroyahero.fr:Modes temporaires Category:Events